Sin título
by Kmilo
Summary: DBZSailormoon croosover: Los guerreros Z y las Sailor moon deben unirse para derrotar a una nueva amenzaza que quieres destruir el universo.


Luego de una extensa y extenuante batalla contra el androide Cell, los guerreros Z se preparaban para vivir una nueva época de paz y tranquilidad, a pesar de la reciente pérdida del padre de Gohan: Goku. Quien arriesgó su vida para salvar a la tierra de Cell.

Sin embargo, su hijo pudo encontrar la felicidad junto a su madre y abuelo. Por otra parte, Vegeta, a pesar de haber perdido su espíritu de pelea por la muerte de su rival, seguía con su arduo entrenamiento para algún día poder superar los poderes de Goku y llegar a ser el guerrero más poderoso del universo. Por su parte Picoolo, al igual que Vegeta, seguía con su entrenamiento, pero además ayudaba al nuevo Kami-sama a perfeccionarse en sus habilidades como dios de la tierra. Así pasaban sus días los guerreros Z, hasta que pasó un año, donde en el aire se comenzaba a sentir una presencia maligna muy poderosa.

En otra dimensión las Sailors Star, gozaban de paz, ya que habían derrotado a Galaxia hace ya un tiempo, por lo tanto las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad. Cada una había dejado de lado el pasado para comenzar una vida de esfuerzo en la preparatoria, donde de seguro a Usagi le esperaba algo peor que en la escuela, pero tenía a sus amigas para que la ayudaran en los estudios. Al parecer todas se encontraban en su mejor momento, pero al igual que en la dimensión de los guerreros Z algo maligno se sentía en el aire.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Kaioh-sama que con la ayuda de los otros Kaioh-samas pudieron saber de quien se trataba. Era el Dr. Rimak un viejo enemigo de los Kaioh-samas, era un hombre a quien le gustaba derramar por sangre y matar a la gente de los lugares por donde pasaba, por medio de sus desquiciados inventos los cuales se hicieron famosos en el universo por su crueldad y su poder destructivo.

No obstante fue sellado por los poderes de los 4 Kaioh-samas hace más de mil años. Pero lo más inexplicable era cómo pudo salir, si se suponía que ese sello debía durar por la eternidad, entonces la única explicación que salía al aire era que alguien había desatado el conjuro. Pero ¿Quién?

Los 4 Kaioh-samas se reunieron con su superior, el gran Kaioh-sama, para discutir la situación. El soberano comenzó explicando que el Dr. Rimak se había escapado, pero que sus poderes todavía no se han regenerado debido al tiempo que estuvo encerrado, que al menos le tomará 1 año volver a ser el mismo de antes, lo que les daba un poco de tiempo para poder pensar cómo derrotar al malévolo Dr. Antes de que recupere todas sus habilidades. A lo que al Kaioh-sama del norte se le ocurrió que podía pedirle la ayuda de Goku que reciente había llegado al paraíso para entrenar. Los Kaioh-samas pensaron que sería una buena idea, no obstante el Gran Kaioh-sama los contradijo. Explicó que al Dr. Ramik no se podía derrotar sólo con poderes extraordinarios y técnicas de artes marciales, se necesitaba algo que ni Goku ni los otros guerreros Z tenían: Magia.

Eso complicó más las cosas para los dioses, quienes, ignoraban a quien podían recurrir para solucionar esta difícil situación. En eso unas palabras se escucharon. "Quizá yo pueda ayudar". Los 4 Kaioh-samas quedaron atónitos a la presencia de la joven que entraba en el sagrado lugar. "¿Disculpa quién eres tú y qué hacer aquí?. Preguntó el Kaioh del norte. "Disculpe mis modales mi nombre es Setsuna Meiou o también conocida como la Sailor Pluto" Todo esto acompañado con una reverencia. "Tu eres una Sailor Scout… las que derrotaron a Galaxia". Los 4 Kaioh-samas no podían creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. El único que no parecía sorprendido era el Gran Kaioh-sama quien se mostraba conforme con la llegada de la joven. "Y dime Sailor Scout, ¿qué haces aquí?". "Bueno…". Fue interrumpida por el Kaioh del norte. "Espere su excelencia, dejemos que el guerrero Goku también escuche esta conversación". "Si eso sería lo mejor". Espetó el mandamás. Ordenó a sus sirvientes que trajeran al guerrero Goku de inmediato. Al rato apareció Goku con la ayuda de su tele-transportación. "¿Qué sucede Kaioh? ¿No ves que me encontraba aprendiendo una nueva técnica?". Se quejó Goku. "¡Este no es momento para quejarse!". Respondió enfadado el dios. "El universo está en grave peligro, necesitamos tu presencia aquí para que puedas ayudarnos con este problema". Goku no hizo más que cerrar la boca para que la chica pudiese terminar con lo había empezado. "Bueno como iba diciendo, yo vengo de otra dimensión y como ustedes ya saben pertenezco al grupo de las Sailors Scout. Al igual que ustedes me di cuenta de la presencia maligna hace unos 3 días atrás cuando el maligno Dr. Rymak escapó de su prisión, de mi mundo fui la única que me di cuenta de la situación, sin embargo, no le he dicho a nadie ya que preferí hablarlo con los dioses primero. Espero que comprendan que he venido a ayudarles porque mi mundo también corre peligro". Con esa explicación la chica dejó entendido que su única intención era ayudar a detener al Dr. Rymak. "Con esa explicación nos has dejado claro que quieres ayudar, pero ¿cómo planeas ayudarnos?". Preguntó el Gran Kaioh. "Como usted dijo al Dr, Rymak se necesita derrotarlo con magia y con poderes, el grupo de las Sailors Scouts posee ese tipo de magia, es por eso que he venido a pedirle que nos deje participar de este combate, se lo suplico". La joven terminó su discurso con una gran reverencia. El Gran Kaioh sama respondió: "Bueno vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, es por eso que aceptaré tu petición". "Muchas Gracias su excelencia". Expresó derramando unas lágrimas. "Ahora necesitamos que los guerreros Z y las Sailor Scout se reúnan para comenzar un entrenamiento de 1 año, donde cada uno deberá aprender las técnicas del otro. Goku hablaré con Enma para que te devuelva a la vida, luego irás a la tierra para que puedas hablar con tus amigos y les expliques el problema y los traigas con nosotros, lo mismo para ti Sailor Pluto. Nos reuniremos en 5 días aquí mismo". Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan del Gran Kaioh. Así comenzó lo que sería un largo año.


End file.
